


Epilogue:  The End is Always the Beginning

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Another Man, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Collared Harry, Halloween, Inspiration?, M/M, Smut, collared louis, harry always takes it just a little too far, lots of smut, with his costume that is, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: It's the day after the 30 day challenge ends.  The Tomlinson-Styles family celebrates Halloween.  The adults celebrate their own way, after hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little surprise chapter! Special thanks to everyone who read this challenge, supported it and yelled about it on Tumblr. I hope it made a lot of people happy during October. Thanks to my partners in crime, @stylinsoncity and @jackstylinson who helped me so, so much not only organize this challenge but also stretch as a writer and as a human being. I've loved working with you on this and getting to know you both. I'm so happy to call you both friend. 
> 
> Also--thanks to the amazing @twopoppies for the art. Always my muse. Always my amazing porn partner!
> 
> And thanks to G and J for betaing and giving me advice on this chapter. xx

“Holy shipwreck!  You scared me, Lou!”  Harry clutched over his lace covered heart while he willed his breathing to calm down.

Louis snickered behind him and wrapped his palms around his husband’s hips, the heat of them branding Harry’s skin.  “Sorry, love.”  He wasn’t sorry.  Harry was pretty sure that scaring him half to death was in Louis’ job description as husband.

Harry reached behind him and shoved a baby carrot in Louis’ face.  Louis tucked his tongue around it and brought it into his mouth, wet lips sliding over Harry’s fingertips.  As Louis started crunching loudly in his ear Harry heard him inhale roughly.  “What are you wearing _, husband_?”

Harry groaned.  “Lou…”  Because he could feel Louis’ semi pressing into his backside and that was….well, inappropriate, to say the least, given the fact that they had to be next door in less than five minutes.

“Hm?”  Harry could hear the carrot crunching between Louis’ sharp teeth and he could smell the familiar, comforting scent of Louis’ cologne.  “What.  Are.  You.   _Wearing_?”  Louis repeated, his voice firm and commanding.  It made Harry’s knees threaten to buckle.

“Just—ah!” Louis bit down on the soft delicate skin stretched between Harry’s shoulder and neck.  “Fuck.   _Louis_.”  Louis smiled against his husband’s skin, making Harry want to smack him upside the head or knock him to the floor and straddle him.

Harry turned in Louis’ arms and came face to face with his husband, fresh from his shower and ready for their night out.  “Nice costume,” he remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Noticed you haven’t answered me,” Louis said, aligning their hips so that Harry could feel how excited Louis was getting about what he was wearing.

Harry sighed.  “I’m a cat.”

Louis hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, muffling a soft snicker.  “A—a cat?”

“Yes.  A cat.”  Harry was not amused.  He had shown Louis the costume.  Told him all about it.  Louis couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t aware of Harry’s choice.  Not this year.

“Hm.  You don’t—um…think maybe…?”

Harry looked at Louis expectantly.  “What?”

Pinching his fingers between their faces Louis continued, “A wee bit too much?”

Harry scoffed and shook his curls out so that they cascaded in loose ringlets around his shoulders.  “Psshh!  Too much?  Honestly, Lou.  It’s like you don’t even know me.”

Louis just shook his head.  He puckered up his lips so that Harry had to kiss him.  Of course, Harry did.  Harry smelled mint toothpaste and the anise scent of Louis’ hair product.  “You look amazing, Haz.  Really.”  Louis leaned back to look at Harry more fully, from the front this time.  He let out a long, low whistle.  “Fucking _amazing_.”

Harry preened under Louis’ soft heated gaze and felt himself stand a little taller.  It was always something to be praised by Louis, to be looked at like that by him.  Harry turned again, still bracketed by Louis’ arms on the counter on either side of him.  He rearranged the vegetable tray one last time, happy with the way the crudité spiders and bugs turned out.

Feeling the warmth of Louis’ body soaking into his felt like stepping into a warm bath.  It made Harry feel safe, secure, but charged with a kind of thrill that came from having the man you know so intimately enter his personal space with authority, possessiveness.  Harry felt a shiver spiral from the back of his neck out through his extremities.

“Last night was…”

Louis pressed more firmly into Harry’s scantily clad backside.  He lifted the faux fur tail from Harry’s cat costume so that Harry could feel his growing bulge.  “I know,” Louis whispered, gruffly, into Harry’s ear.

Harry had a momentary dizzy spell when he thought about Louis and that pole.  And the way he danced and looked like he was fucking made to writhe up against the cool metal.  It was…a lot.  Harry closed his eyes and turned once again in Louis’ arms, letting his husband hold him still against the marble countertop, dip and veggies waiting behind him.

“To be honest, I’m kinda sad it’s over,” Harry mused, rubbing noses with Louis.  He felt the fine edges of Louis’ stubble on his freshly shaven chin and cheek.  He loved Louis’ scruff.  Especially against his skin.  And the burning marks it always left behind…

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.  “Me too, love.  But, _God_.  We’ve come so far, haven’t we?”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a beat and, to Harry, it almost felt like they were both reliving each passion filled, ecstasy driven moment from the last month.  It was heady.  And overwhelming.  And so, so comforting.  To know that they still got to each other like that, like _this_ , and to realize that they hadn’t fallen out of love—they just needed to remind themselves of exactly how _much_ they loved each other.

“Where are the kids?” Louis asked innocently, grinding his hips forward against Harry’s not so innocently.

“They’re… _fuck_.”  Harry saw sparks behind his eyelids when he felt the perfect friction of Louis’ cock rubbing against his thigh.   

As if on cue, Georgie came running into the kitchen.  “Papa!”

Harry heard Izzy land on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a thud as she came crashing into Georgie just seconds later.  “Georgie!”

“H—Haz?  Why is our son covered in pink make up and…are those whiskers?”  Louis questioned carefully, tucking his lower half behind Harry and peeking out over his shoulder.  Nice work, Lou, Harry thought as he adjusted his own growing…situation…in his revealing costume.

“I did it!  Do you like it?”  Izzy said loudly, already buzzing from the cupcakes Harry let her eat earlier and the prospect of getting more sugar into her system.

Harry peeled himself away from Louis, only to get a smack on his bum and a quiet squeak from the smaller man behind him. “Oi!” he squawked at Louis.  He knelt down in front of Georgie, using his pinkie to wipe some pink makeup away from Georgie’s eye.  “I love it Iz.  Georgie looks very beautiful.  Pretty kitty.”

It was Izzy’s idea to have Georgie dress like Harry’s kitten.  Harry thought it was adorable.  Isabelle wanted nothing to do with the theme costume, however, opting to go with a Star Wars get-up instead.

Louis chuckled behind them and Harry could hear him wrap plastic wrap over the pumpkin party tray.  Harry looked from Georgie’s bubble gum pink face to Izzy’s beaming smile and told both of his children, “You look gorgeous, both of you.  How do I look?”  He twirled around in his costume.

Harry had to admit that he thought maybe he’d overdone it this year.  Maybe just a little.  But it was Halloween.  Go big or go home, right?  He hoped the “big” part was hidden enough in the tiny, lacy, spandex cat costume thanks to the drag queen paraphernalia he’d procured in addition to the costume from the specialty site he found online.  Figuring out how to tuck his fairly large endowments was a little tricky, but he’d managed.

He wiggled his bum so that the black silky tail swished around his calves, drawing giggles from the kids.  His own “Pretty Kitty” costume was black spandex, long sleeved, with a luxurious silky tail that swung almost down to the floor, the end of it curved into a perfect curlicue.  The spandex was covered in a thin layer of what Harry could only describe as “kitten fur”—because that’s what it looked and felt like.  The red lace inset ran in a V from just below his collarbones past his navel, showing his creamy skin beneath.  It had the illusion of a cat’s belly, with a touch of the macabre for Halloween.  The costume had also come with cute little ears that rested atop Harry’s head, hidden by some of the curls that had a mind of their own in tonight’s late autumn weather.  He had loved it at first sight when he saw it online.  Was pretty sure all the neighborhood housewives would get a kick out of it too.  Not to mention Louis.

But now, looking over his shoulder, Harry just _knew_ he had made the right choice.  Because Louis, Louis was looking at him and…what Harry saw could only be described as primal lust on his husband’s face.

And that.   _Oh_.

Louis drew in a short breath, placing his open hand flat on his belly, something he did to calm himself down.  As Harry looked at his husband, dressed from head to toe in black—black jeans, black on black batman shirt, black shoes—Harry felt a flush rise to his cheeks, he was pretty sure it was the exact same crimson shade as the lace inset on his costume.  Louis made him like that. Drove him crazy.

“You look good.”  Louis muttered, clearing his throat.  “All of you.  Yeah.  Um…”

Harry dragged in a deep breath, feeling light headed and a bit like he did when he and Louis first started dating.  He let out a little giggle and swished past Louis to pick up the tray.  “Izzy—go get your princess Leia wig and help Georgie into his slippers, yeah?  We’ve got to go.”

Louis stood there, rather dumbly, Harry thought to himself—sort of amazed that after thirty days of sex his husband could still be struck _dumb_ by him.  Harry bumped him with his hip.  “What?  Cat got your tongue?” he teased, trying to school his voice into something resembling controlled coolness.  He failed.

Louis bit his lip and said, low and raspier than he’d been earlier, “Cat got all of me.”

Harry’s eyes flashed from Louis’ bitten lip up to his indigo eyes.  “You’re stupid,” he said, with no bite behind the words.

Louis just smiled at him and shrugged.

“You ready?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.  Oh!  No!”  Louis stammered, suddenly alert and de-stupefied.

“No?”

“No!”  Louis scurried out of the room, leaving Harry behind with a goofy smile on his face.   What was he up to?

The kids scurried around in the living room, Izzy ordering Georgie around, telling him to collect their plastic pumpkins for their treats.  George complied, ever happy to please his sister.  Harry slipped on his satin size 13 ballet slippers—another great find courtesy of the drag queen specialty shoppe—and was just about to collect the children and head to the door when Louis reappeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Oh.  You—“

“Gotcha something.”  Louis’ was a little out of breath, his cheeks flushed.  Harry looked at him quizzically.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”  Louis brought his arms out from behind his back, holding a small non-descript black bag.  There was a slight tremor in his outstretched hand.

Harry stepped closer, watching Louis’ eyes glitter mischievously.  But behind that sparkle was a hint of apprehension.  “What is it?” Harry whispered.

“I—um.  Just.”  Louis bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot.  “Just open it.”

Harry took the bag silently, watching his husband’s face the whole time.  Louis gave nothing away, a small nervous smile playing on his lips.  Eyes darting to the bag and back to Louis’ bright eyes, Harry peeked inside.

“Is this…?  What?”  Harry was having a hard time understanding what he was seeing.  He pulled the soft, firm object from the bag, sterling silver shining under the soft can lights overhead.

Louis closed the distance between them, his toes brushing Harry’s, breath soft against Harry’s chin.  “’S something to remind us?  Of this month?”

Harry looked at Louis, not understanding, uncertain.  Louis continued, “Haz.  This month, this challenge, it’s been so…”

Harry blinked back tears because it was so much, indescribable really.  “ _Amazing_ ,” he breathed, shivering as Louis’ fingers skittered against the skin on the side of his neck, brushing Harry’s long hair to the side.

“Amazing,” Louis repeated, “And…I don’t ever want to be in that place again, you know Haz?”  Harry smiled wetly and watched as Louis brought the object to his neck, the cool soft material like a memory, a kind of talisman.  “I want to have something to remind us.  Something we can bring out from time to time to…I don’t know.  Help us get back _here_.  To this place.  This place where we love each other and can’t keep our hands off of each other.  Can’t get enough of each other.  Where we remember who we are, why we fell in love in the first place.”

Harry shivered as Louis fastened the metal over and through the leather.  The slow deliberate slotting of the pieces sweet relief against Harry’s neck.  He felt his heart bloom inside his chest at Louis’ words.  The echo of them reverberating inside him. “You…?”

Louis smiled sweetly and fluffed Harry’s hair back into place.  “We can bring it out when we need to remember, yeah?”

Harry nodded slowly, hands fluttering to his neck.  Louis leaned up and pressed his sweet, soft lips to Harry’s.  Harry’s eyes drifted closed and a complete sense of peace rushed through him.   _Yes_.  Yes, he thought.

When he opened his eyes, Louis was looking at him intently, a question burning in his eyes.  “Ok?”

Harry swallowed thickly, emotion swimming in his veins.  “You bought me a _collar_?”

Louis laughed, the short sound abrupt but melodic.  “I bought you a collar.”

Harry blinked and laughed out loud, the leather constricting against his Adam’s apple at the movement.  And that, that short lived moment of having his air supply cut off—just that little tiny bit—was like a jolt of pure electric arousal stinging a place deep inside of Harry, a place Harry didn’t even know _existed_ until that moment.

“Daddy!  Papa!  Come on!”  Izzy whined from the door, startling Harry out of his collar induced stupor.

Louis smirked and kissed Harry one more time, swift and chaste, leaving Harry wanting more.

A collar.  He was wearing a collar.  Louis’ collar.

****

“Harry!  Your costume!”

Harry smiled, showing all of his teeth.  “Angela!  You look darling.”  He kissed his friend on each cheek, patting her puffy costume clad shoulder.  “Belle?”

“Harry!”  The heavily made up woman slapped playfully at Harry’s bicep, “You know she’s my fave.  I must say, you really outdid yourself this year!”

Harry twirled around, wriggling his narrow hips so that his tail would sway whimsically around them.  Angela was standing too close, she always did.  Harry didn’t mind, he’d had a few cups of Halloween punch—he always got extra cuddly with alcohol warming his belly.  “You think?”  He leaned closer, “You don’t—you don’t think it’s too much?” He whispered conspiratorially.

Angela laughed giddily and squeezed Harry’s arm, hand lingering a bit too long.  “Never!”  Harry could smell her perfume and the red velvet cake she’d eaten.  He looked over her head and saw Louis across the room, laughing with Cory, Angela’s husband.  Louis lifted his beer and winked at Harry.  Harry felt his stomach flutter excitedly.  He fingered the collar lightly and could swear, even at this distance, that Louis’ eyes widened, blue eclipsed by the midnight black of his pupils.

“Excuse me, Angela.”  Harry politely extricated himself from Angela’s hold, smiling down at his non-threatening neighbor.  The thing was, Angela was a good friend.  She had the kids over for playdates and was willing to keep an eye on one or both of them when Harry was working on a deadline. She flirted a bit with Harry now and then, but it was all innocuous.  Most of their neighbors flirted with Harry.  It was part of being Harry.  Louis teased him about it endlessly, but Harry just laughed it off.

But now, now with his husband staring at him from across the room, the sound of kids playing in the yard, the clink of glasses coming from down the hall and this fucking collar around his throat…Harry just wanted to go home.  Go home, put his kids to bed and have sex with his ridiculously hot, sweet, funny, passionate, incredible husband.  The man he’d fallen in love with all over again over the past month.

Louis tracked Harry with his eyes, watching him as he went through the sliding glass door.  Harry collected a very tired Georgie and very hyped up Izzy and began to say good-bye to their friends and neighbors.  Louis took notice and started shaking hands, taking Georgie from Harry’s arms, and thanking the hosts for a great party.

“Don’t forget your treats!” Angela called out, handing Izzy both pumpkins.  Georgie left a pink smear on Louis’ shoulder as he slumped in his father’s arms, half asleep already.

Thankfully, the walk across the street was short and uneventful, Izzy chattering non-stop about how Bryce had the gall to steal her tootsie pop lolly and then actually lied about it.  Harry talked with her in shushed tones, the damp pavement the only witness to their quiet retreat home.  It was past 10:00, two full hours past children’s bedtime, and Harry really just wanted to get into bed himself.  With Louis underneath him.  Or on top of him.  Or behind him.  Whatever.  With Louis.

“Baths?” Louis whispered over the top of George’s head once they entered the house.

Harry let Zuko out the back door and shook his head.  “Can you just try to get most of the makeup off?”

Louis smiled and hummed in agreement, already heading up the stairs.

Harry helped Izzy into a quick, efficient bath, the warm water calming her down, while Louis worked on an already asleep Georgie in his room.  Harry knew that such an exciting day would have their daughter on edge and he was trying to avoid a complete meltdown.  He catered to her a bit more than usual and agreed to read her favorite story and to let her sleep with all of her stuffed animals surrounding her.  As she drifted off to sleep she gave Harry a sleepy “I love you” and Harry felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

Harry tiptoed past their bedroom and saw it was empty.  He made his way downstairs, but not before freeing his aching cock from the confines of the gaff he’d had himself in all night.  The simple thong underwear had been comfortable at first, but contorting his…boy parts into such a state all night—paired with being on edge from the fucking collar given to him by Louis earlier—had him sighing in relief as his dick sprung free from its confinement, plumping up already.  He couldn’t care less if all of him was showing in all of his manly glory beneath the skimpy costume.  It was just he and Louis now.

“Lou,” Harry called out into the dark living room.

“Here.”

Harry’s eyes were adjusting to the dark and he could just make out the shadow of his husband sitting in the rocker in the corner of the living room.  Since Louis was all in black he could only make out the soft glow of his face.  “It’s late.”

“It is.”  Louis stood up and quietly walked across the room.

“What are you doing down here in the dark?”  Harry felt Louis’ hands on his waist and his lips on his neck, just under the collar.  His pulse picked up.

“Thinking,” Louis murmured, one hand dropping to cup Harry through his costume.

Harry whined, quiet and low, knowing he’d be hard soon.  Always so hard with Louis.  “’Bout what?”

“How much I love you.”  The sentiment was simple.  But god, it made Harry’s skin burn and his heart thrum wildly in his chest.  He never knew you could love someone like this—so much, so completely that his entire body screamed with it.

Winding his fingers into Louis’ hair, Harry tilted Louis’ face up so he could kiss him.  Their mouths met, open already, tongues touching with a comforting slide of heat and want and something that felt like setting a match to kindling.  Quick and fast, deeply arousing.

“Want you.”  Harry panted into Louis’ mouth, tasting the beer Louis had drunk earlier and that flavor that Harry associated with lust, husband and home.  “Always want you so fucking much.”

Louis dragged his palm over Harry’s thickened cock, fingers digging into the spandex surrounding it.  “I couldn’t tell,” he teased.

Harry grabbed Louis’ arse and pulled him closer, attacking his mouth again.  “Stop teasing me.”  His voice was rough, desperate.

They kissed, swaying in the moonlight in their cluttered living room, listening to the sound of their hot fevered breaths exploding between them, the buzz of the refrigerator and Ziggy purring on the couch behind them.  Harry couldn’t believe they were kissing like this, when just hours ago he had been lamenting that the challenge was over.

Louis broke the kiss, biting down softly on Harry’s full bottom lip as he started walking backward toward the stairs.  Harry chuckled, gripping Louis’ hips firmly under his jeans, trying not to trip.  Louis had his arms around Harry’s neck and was mouthing at the place just above where the collar dissected the pale column of his neck.

“Where’ve you been hiding this monster all night?”  Louis grinned, palm firm against Harry’s straining erection.

“You wouldn’t believe what I had to go through.” Harry moaned as Louis did his best to jack Harry off through the thin material.

Louis moved his mouth southward and licked at Harry’s collarbones as they reached the stairs.  “Poor darling,” he cooed, reaching up and hooking two fingers under the collar.  “This looks really fucking hot, by the way.”                                                                                                                                                                     

Harry moaned and nearly toppled over, catching himself with a firm hand on the wall, keeping the two of them upright at the last minute.  “Y—yeah?”

 

“Yeah."                                                                                                                                                                                     

Louis started pulling.  Fucking pulling Harry by the collar, backing up the stairs, and the only light guiding them was the night light from the end of the hall near the kids’ bedrooms.  “Gonna fuck you with this collar on, Haz.  And nothing else but this collar,” Louis promised, his voice deep and full of gravel.

Harry could feel himself leaking inside the costume, suddenly hot and twitchy all over.  Too many clothes.  Too much.  Not enough.  His brain couldn’t supply him with any words except _please_ and _god_ , _yes_.

Pulling Harry into their room, Louis released him and latched the door closed and then locked it.  Harry stood in the middle of the room, trembling.  “Haz.  Sssh.  I’ve got you.”  Louis kissed over the back of Harry’s neck, tongue slipping under the soft leather at the top of his spine.

“God.   _Louis_.”  Harry’s knees were shaking.  He was dizzy from the sudden contact.  Louis’ mouth was hot and insistent on his skin.

“You always taste so good,” Louis murmured, hands skimming Harry’s side, crotch pressed to Harry’s bum.  “Always so good, baby.”

Harry moaned as he felt Louis’ fingers pull at the material near his shoulders, the fabric slipping off easily.  Louis tugged and kept kissing each inch of exposed skin along Harry’s back.  Harry wanted, needed, something to hold on to.

“Lou…”

“The wall, babe.  The wall.”  Louis turned Harry so he could brace himself against the wall, palms spread as Louis worked the skin tight costume off of him.  Harry helped him with the sleeves and shuddered when Louis pulled the costume down under his balls and the swell of his bum.  Louis’ hands were everywhere, his mouth even more present.  Harry could feel cool air swirling over his skin where Louis’ saliva was drying and felt the reverent way Louis was worshipping every inch of his body.

Christ.  He was so hard.

“’M not gonna last.   _Lou…_ ” Harry moaned, feeling the cool plaster beneath his cheek, “Need you.”

The costume and flimsy underwear were gone, leaving Harry bare and pressed to the hard wall.  Louis was still behind him, fingers sure and steady as he touched Harry everywhere, leaving hot strokes of fire in their wake.  Harry felt like he was being consumed by his husband, the fire of his touch, his kiss making him ignite at each point of contact.

Something was building inside of Harry.  Something that Harry vaguely recognized.  He wanted relief, sure, his cock was pulled away from his body now, rigid and unyielding, body practically shaking with the fierce desire to come. But he wanted something else.  He wanted, no needed, to show Louis how much he meant to him.  How much he loved him.  Cared for him.  Wanted him.  He wanted Louis to feel good.  He wanted to thank him for the last 30 days; the last almost ten years of their lives together.  He wanted Louis to know how good he made him feel and how much he would always, _always_ fall to pieces like this over him.

“Lou…”

Harry turned around  abruptly and captured Louis’ mouth in a determined kiss.  He poured every ounce of emotion into the kiss.  Louis responded immediately, arms flying up around Harry’s neck, hips flush to his husbands.  Harry was on a mission now.  He had something to prove.  To himself.  To Louis.

He tore Louis’ shirt off of him and bent to lick over Louis’ nipples.  Louis cried out as Harry bit down while unfastening his trousers unceremoniously.  “Off, off,” he panted, licking into Louis’ mouth once again.  Their kiss was heated, passionate, and full of hot molten desire and a frenzied exchange of want and need and fevered wishes come true.

Once Louis was freed from his jeans, Harry backed him up to the bed.  Louis’ hands were in his hair and he was whining from the attention Harry’s hands were giving his arse and his mouth sucking at his pulse point.  “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry groaned when he felt the wet tip of Louis’ cock brush against his.  Louis bumped into their bed, knees folding immediately.  He sat at the edge and found his way to Harry’s laurel tattoos.  He dragged his tongue over the black ink and rolled it over the protrusion of bone there.  Harry grappled with his hands in Louis’ hair, his head thrown back in ecstasy.  Louis had a fucking mouth on him.  In more ways than one.

“Haz.  Wanna—wanna suck you.”

“Fucking hell, Louis.”  Harry looked down at his husband, his bright blue eyes like sapphires glittering in the dark room.  His mouth was wet and red and his hard prick glistened at the tip.  He was truly the most beautiful, erotic thing Harry had ever laid eyes on.  Always had been.  Always made Harry stupid with want, need, desire.  “First, I need…”

Louis palmed at Harry’s bum, kneading into the firm flesh, fingertips digging into the cleft of his arse.  He looked up at Harry with lust in  his eyes, his tongue poking out so it was maddeningly close to Harry’s shaft.  “Hm?”

Harry took off the collar with shaking fingers.  He looked down at Louis and smiled.  “Need to see this on you.  Please.”

Louis looked surprised, but only for a moment.  Then he smirked.  “Sure, babe.  Yeah.  That’s—yeah.”

Harry gingerly wrapped the leather around Louis’ neck and gasped at how pretty it looked there, like it belonged there somehow.  Like it made Louis his.  Which was…ridiculous.  Of course Louis was his.  And he was Louis’.  Just…the _collar_ .  Fuck.  It made it more visible.  Their bond, their belonging to one another.  More _permanent_ somehow.

It was mind-numbingly hot.

“Good?”  Louis’ eyes were wide and his posture somehow more complacent.  Harry found himself in awe of his husband, yet again.  He was so fucking pretty.

“Yeah.  Good,” Harry finally said, his voice dreamy like candy floss melting on your tongue.  “Really good.”

“Can I suck your cock now,” Louis asked demurely, his long lashes fluttering.  “Please?”

Goddamn.  Who was Harry to say no to that?

Louis took Harry’s silence as an ok and he opened his mouth wide and took Harry down.  All at once.  In one go.

Harry thought he might pass out from how good it felt.

Hot, dark, wet heat enveloped him and sent sparks flying up through his body.  Harry’s fingers wavered around the sides of Louis’ head so that his fingertips tickled the edges of the collar and his palms covered Louis’ elfin like ears.  Harry loved Louis’ ears.  They were small and delicate.  Just like Louis.  Well parts of Louis.  His mouth right now?  Not so delicate.  It was sucking down Harry’s cock with determined force, creating a vortex of pleasure building deep in Harry’s belly, curling down to his toes, and then traveling back up his spine, licking at the backs of his eyes, making him cry out in pleasure.

“ _Fuck_!  Louis!”

Louis hummed as his throat constricted and he gagged.  But he didn’t move.  He placed his hands over Harry’s and gave  short nod, blue eyes brimming with tears as he looked right into Harry’s.  Harry blinked and felt the tell-tale spiral of his impending orgasm building in his core.  He watched Louis relax further and squeeze at Harry’s hands, giving him permission.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry groaned, knowing what Louis wanted, what he wanted to give Harry.  Harry inhaled sharply and increased the pressure of his hands on Louis’ head, holding him still.  He pulled at Louis’ hair roughly and thrust.  Once.  Deep and so, so satisfying.  His head slipped inside Louis’ throat and Louis gagged around it but stared at Harry the whole fucking time.  Harry’s eyes dropped to the collar as he pulled out and thrust back in again, barely letting Louis catch a breath.  “ _Fuck_.”

Louis just sat there and took it.  Harry knew it was because he loved him and knew Louis wanted to make Harry feel good, but in the back of Harry’s mind Harry couldn’t help but feel like Louis’ entire being, his mouth, his body, his heart and soul was Harry’s for all eternity.  To cherish.  To revere.   But also, to _use_.  For his own pleasure.

And that was...a fucking gift.

Harry moved faster then, his hips jerking and spine tingling.  Louis was moaning, gagging and panting through the little space left between his stretched lips and Harry’s slick cock.  Harry could feel himself falling apart.  His fingers stretched and he gripped the bottom edge of the collar.  The feeling of the soft, smooth material against Louis’ sweat slick skin is what pushed him over the edge.  With a shout, Harry came; hot and hard, pulsing down Louis’ throat.  He held Louis in place until Louis’ sputtering made him release his hold on his head.

He looked down at Louis, coming out of his daze and saw that Louis’ face was red and flushed, the collar dark against his pale chest, droplets of come on his mouth and chin.  He dropped to his knees and began kissing all over Louis’ cheekbones, forehead and chin.  “I love you.  God.  I love you so fucking much.”

Louis worked to catch his breath and let Harry hold him.  His hair was wet with perspiration and Harry finally pressed his mouth to his husband’s.  He could taste himself and tears and Louis, and it was the hottest, most real thing Harry had ever tasted.  He wanted to kiss Louis like this forever.

They kissed breathlessly, open mouthed and messy, until Louis pulled back.  He smoothed his hands over Harry’s hair and scraped his nails along his scalp at the back of his head.  “Haz…”  His throat was shot, voice deep and rough.

“Hope you don’t have court tomorrow, babe,” Harry whispered, dropping his forehead to Louis’ shoulder.

“Might have to call in sick,” Louis replied.  Harry couldn’t tell if he was serious or joking.

“Hm.  Might have to give you a reason,” Harry said, hiding a smile against his husband’s cooling skin.  “Wanna—wanna take care of you.”  He looked up at Louis and watched Louis’ face come alive.  His mouth twitched in a small smile and his eyes sparkled.  Always sparkling, a bit of Halloween magic in them, all year long.

“Yeah?”

Harry slowly rolled up so that he was pressed to Louis’ body.  Louis used the momentum to push himself backwards on to the bed so that he was up toward the top and in the center.  Harry sprawled out on top of him, fingers dancing along the edge of the collar.  “Like this.  ON you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Harry watched Louis smirk and wondered what he was thinking, planning.

“You wanna fuck me while I’m wearing it, babe?  Fuck me til I scream?  Maybe…maybe hold on to it while you pound my arse?  Hm?”  Louis was rolling his hips against Harry’s body, his dick sliding into the crease of Harry’s leg.  Harry’s cock started filling again.

One thing they don’t tell you when you do a challenge like they’ve just done, Harry thought, is that you really never get tired of it—the sex.  If anything, you just want more of it.  Harry didn’t think he could ever get enough of Louis.  His cock certainly couldn’t.

“Yeah…” Louis laughed lightly, scratching his nails down Harry’s back, “Yeah, I think maybe you’d like that, huh?  Or maybe…”  Harry was looking down, lulled into a trance by Louis’ raspy voice, watching the way his cock was just responding to Louis’ words and to his tight, firm body just undulating like that underneath him.

He never saw it coming.

Louis flipped them like Harry weighed next to nothing, like he was a feather.  “Maybe, you want me to fuck you with it on.  Put it around your neck, nice and tight and…pull it a little.  Make you go breathless.  Make you lose your air, a bit, yeah?  Think you might like that, Haz?  Feel me split you in two with this collar on your neck.  Fuck you like an animal?  Maybe make it so rough you can’t—“  He thrust his hips up between Harry’s open legs, Harry’s hole constricting just at the thought of it all, “You can’t hardly sit tomorrow.  Feel me all day long.”

Harry keened, completely at a loss for words, any ability to speak completely gone—vanished into the close air between them, Louis’ hands working quickly to fasten the collar over Harry’s Adam’s apple.  It felt so good there, was the thing, like it belonged.  Harry felt this sense of relief wash over him, like he fucking missed it while it was around Louis’ neck.  And that was…preposterous.  Because he’d only just been given the damn thing tonight and well, it was just stupid.  He sighed, though, in relief, just the same, the sweat soaked leather molding to his skin perfectly.

“There baby.  That’s right.  You look so fucking amazing with my collar there, around your neck.”  Louis cooed, his body stretched so he could pull lube out of the bedside drawer.  “Gonna take care of you.”

Harry whined and rocked up into Louis’ body, grunting with pleasure as his nearly full dick found friction.  “But, Louis…I wanted to—ah!”  Louis’ lube slick hand ran up and down Harry’s shaft a few times, rendering Harry speechless.  Again.

“Sshhh.  None of that, Haz.  ‘V got you.”

Before Harry could protest further, Louis’ fingers were firmly clamped around the collar as his mouth had sucked a firm nipple into it, making Harry buck his hips violently, and his middle finger was slipping inside Harry’s scorching body.  “Ngh!”  Harry rolled his neck back and delighted in the feeling of the pressure from the collar and Louis’ left hand.  Suddenly nothing mattered, nothing but getting fucked into oblivion by his husband.  While wearing his collar.

Working a second finger inside of Harry, Louis surged back up and started kissing Harry fervently.  “Love you—so much.”  Harry panted, opening his legs wider, sucking Louis’ fingers in further.

“Love you too baby.”  Louis murmured, before licking into Harry’s mouth again.

Something about their kissing, their frantic hands and white hot touches felt different to Harry tonight.  Felt like something had changed, had shifted.  Maybe it was the challenge.  Maybe it was the magic of Halloween in the night air.  Maybe it was just the knowing that, for Harry, Louis was it for him and for Louis, it would always be Harry.  The finality of it was like opening a well-loved book for the first or hundredth time.  It always felt new, but comforting, exciting and revealing at each turn, yet somehow the ending was always this sweet amazing turn of events.  Louis was that to Harry.  A solved mystery that still never failed to surprise him.

“Can you turn over?” Louis said, against Harry’s neck, against the collar.

Harry smiled and rolled languidly to his side.  He started to get up on all fours and Louis stopped him.  “No, babe.  Like this.  Right here.”

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Louis’ face.  He was beautiful in the moonlight, light casting shadows under his eyes, catching starlight like tidepools in his irises.  “Like this?”

“Hm.  Yeah.   Just like this.”  Louis maneuvered them so he could thrust up inside of Harry’s body fluidly, shoving Harry against the headboard.

“Fuck!”  Harry cried out, startled by the quick and quiet way Louis breached him.  He was so relaxed, so fucked out by his earlier orgasm, he didn’t notice that Louis was already there, ready to fuck him.

“Too much?”  Louis stilled his hips so that he was completely buried inside his husband, but not moving, even though Harry knew it was killing him.  He rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s hips as he waited for Harry to adjust.

Harry slowly wriggled his way even closer to Louis, so that they were completely pressed to one another, no air between them and then he started to circle his hips in slow, sensuous figure eights.  Louis groaned behind him and flexed his arse so that he was pushing up as Harry pushed down.  The friction against Harry’s spot was so accurate, so precise that he felt himself quivering from the intensity of it.

Louis pulled on the collar, yanking Harry’s head back so it could rest on Louis’ shoulder.  “Like that?”

“Fucking.    _Fuck_ .”  Harry moaned, feeling his airway lengthen and constrict a fraction.  He could still breathe, didn’t want to not breathe, for _Christ sake_ , but it was enough to make him feel like he was surrendering everything.  All of his control, his fucking _air_ , to Louis.  And that was a bit like free floating.  Trusting that this person would be there to catch you.  And it was a lot.

“Come on babe.  Want you to come.”  Louis pleaded in Harry’s ear, his breath hot and desperate.   And Harry knew that voice, the sound in that voice.  He knew Louis better than Louis knew himself.  Knew him inside and out.  Louis would give everything to Harry.  Everything.  All Harry had to do was ask.

Harry reached for Louis’ hand at his hip and pulled him closer, dragging Louis’ smaller hand across his torso and down toward his cock.  “T—touch me.  Louis.  Please,”  he begged.

Louis sucked in a harsh breath and let go of the collar with his right hand, wrapping his arm around Harry’s body instead for leverage.  He swiveled his palm over Harry’s leaking head, making Harry cry out in pleasure, and then started wanking him off in time to his thrusts.  It was a matter of seconds before Harry was swearing into the pillow and shooting all over Louis’ hand and the bedsheets.  It was almost too much, the month catching up, the sensory overload of the collar making Harry’s vision swim for a moment.

Louis was still moving, but Harry knew the angle was all wrong.  “Fuck me Lou.  Come on.  Fuck me.”  He rolled over to his stomach, hissing at the pressure on his still sensitive cock, and straightened out his legs.  Louis clambered on top of him and bracketed his hips with his knees, positioning himself so he could drive down into Harry’s hole.  Harry felt Louis hurriedly brush his hair off of his neck and knew it was because Louis, the dirty bastard, wanted to see the collar.

“Harder.”  Harry demanded.

Louis groaned above him and went up to his haunches, pulling Harry’s hips with him and he started driving into him harder and faster than before, punching deep, ah-ah’s from Harry’s lungs.  Harry could hear Louis’ breathing catch and felt the way Louis’ body slapped against his and the sounds filling the room could put a porn star to shame.  But to Harry, it felt like being marked by his husband, being branded and torn apart and filled and it sounded like a symphony and it was perfect.  So fucking perfect.

And then, like it began, hot and fevered, it ended.  Louis whined, high in the back of his throat, and was coming, filling Harry up, hot and rushed, calling out Harry’s name with one last, loud breath of air.  Louis dropped to Harry’s back, still buried deep inside of him, body twitching, while they both breathed in rough, cacophonous harmony with each other.

It was Louis who started it.

It started slow and cut off, like he was afraid he’d get too loud.  But then once he started he couldn’t stop.  His laugh was like small music bells, the kind children wear on their wrists.  And it made Harry smile.

“What—what are you laughing about?”  Harry finally whined, when it became clear Louis wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.  He reached back and cupped Louis’ arse with his hands, the smaller man still on top of him.

Louis just kept laughing, a loud continuous noise now.  Harry couldn’t help but laugh along with him.  Of course, right then, Louis’ dick slipped out of Harry’s arse with a loud squelch, making them both laugh harder.  Louis finally rolled off of Harry and Harry turned to face him, both men laughing quietly, Louis wiping tears away.

“What’s so funny?”  Harry asked when he finally caught his breath.  Louis always made him laugh.  Even when he wasn’t trying to, he made Harry deliriously happy.  Harry pulled the sheet up over their cooling bodies, grinning at Louis as his husband’s eyes crinkled and his mouth curved up in a sweet soft smile.

“I…”  Louis wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, “I just—I was thinking about how earlier we were actually…” he started giggling again, making Harry laugh too—a whole new round of laughter erupting between them.  When Louis calmed himself he continued, “I like...I thought that now that the challenge was over we’d actually stop having sex?  Like?”

Harry giggled and pulled Louis closer, very aware that the collar was still on and that they were both covered in come and sweat.  “And that’s funny, _why_?”

Louis slowly calmed down again and finally spoke.  “Because.  We…look.  I’m not planning on ever going back there.  Back where we were.  And fuck.  My husband is fucking hot.  Have you _seen_ him?”  Harry grinned like a madman and kissed Louis briefly on the mouth.  “So.  Like.  Yeah.  It doesn’t matter if we are doing some stupid challenge or if we are old and can barely remember our own names.  I’m still going to fuck you like that til we absolutely can’t anymore.”

Harry stared at Louis for a beat.  “Well.  Aren’t you sweet,” he deadpanned.

“No!  Haz.  No!  Let me explain.”  Louis rolled over to his back, pulling Harry with him so that Harry was half sprawled across his chest, ear to his heart, his own beating in perfect rhythm. Louis took a deep breath.  “I love you.  So fucking much.  And I want you to know… _feel_ , how much I love you every day of your life.  Because you deserve that.”

Harry heard Louis’ voice break.  He squeezed him closer in a tighter hug.  Louis continued, “And…you’re my everything.  Harry.  I remembered that this month, you know?  Remembered how much you are to me.  I don’t want you to ever, ever forget it.  I won’t let myself forget it.”

Harry inhaled the sweet smell of Louis’ skin, smelling his cologne, sweat, sex and home.  “I know what you mean,” he murmured, feeling like his heart could burst out of his chest in that moment.  “I love you too, so much.”

It was quiet then, the only sound the wind outside and Zuko’s nails tapping on the hall outside their room as he paced the second floor, protecting his family.   Harry felt tired down to his bones.  But a good tired.  The tired that came from building something.  A life.  A family.  A home.

“So, are you really gonna call in sick tomorrow?”  Harry murmured against the 78 on Louis’ shoulder.  His fingers skated idly over his husband’s chest, drawing nonsensical shapes and patterns.  He loved when they were like this.  Just themselves.  In the quiet of night, sex sleepy and loose.  Happy.

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head and drew him closer, stretching his legs out besides Harry’s longer ones.  “Might have to,” he said sleepily, “Someone has to eat all of the m&m’s the kids got.”

Harry smiled and didn’t say anything.  He didn’t have to.  Their bodies, their hearts, had said all there was to say.  And, Harry was sure of one thing: they’d probably still have more to say tomorrow.  And the next day.  And the day after that.

And that, that was a life worth living.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Writers LOVE comments. Just sayin'.


End file.
